Take Me Away
by Springflowerangel
Summary: It happens 1 year later, things start to get crazy when demons are becoming more rouge, Dante, Lady, Rita, Angela, Trish, and Nero try to figure it out. But well they figure it out in time? Dante/Rita(oc) Nero/Angela(oc)
1. Prologue

Angel: Here's the sequel of "The Angel and The Demon" it's just the Prologue so Angela just talks about her life right after the first part of "The Angel and The Demon" it's in a way kinda like a journal entry or something...something close to it but yeah. I do not own anything but I do own Angela, Rita, and Angela's mom Lisa, and the new plot in this sequel. No flames please, and no criticism's of any kind please. Thank you and please Enjoy~

...

Take Me Away: Prologue

...

2 Months later

I didn't know my life would turn upside down, but when demon's attacked me, Rita and my mom my life changed. I met Credo, Kyrie, Nero, and Dante...I always look at Dante as my idol I just shocked what I found out about me, I was a Maiden but also a demon I was half. My life really changed when It was my birthday, I was 19 of age now. Rita went off to look for my mother for me, she told me she might still be alive. I was living with the one and only Dante Sparda, I was so happy to live with the awesome badass demon hunter of all time! I know I should stay with Nero and Kyrie...but I knew he loves her, I thought I'll stay away to give them space. I hang around Lady and Trish allot though, Lady and Trish even teaching me how to do cool moves and how to use my guns more better then I know how to use them, the two guns I use when I'm in my gunner form I can make the bullet's turn to any element I want it now.

...

1 year Later

It felt like it was just yesterday when me and Rita been here, it's been one year I send letters to Kyrie and Nero though, Kyrie send back letters...but Nero...he was another story, I keep asking Kyrie in the letters why isn't Nero send me any letters, she doesn't even tell me in any of the letters which made me so frustrated I destroyed Dante's place when he came back that day and boy was he pissed, I told him what happened and I was sorry, I promised him I would clean up the place since I was the one who destroyed his place.

So far I was getting kinda good with changing my forms, my hair and eye's changed when that spell went away on me when I used to much of my light which in human terms is life energy, light is what maiden's use to banish evil. I even find out Rita and Dante are actually dating! can you believe that? Rita told me the idiot some how charmed her, they were on this mission and she was caught off guard Dante protected her even though she yelled at him even smacked him, telling him she had it...I think she was being shy but hiding it with her pride as a demon, oh yeah! Rita, as I found out is a demon. She didn't tell me what type of demon she was she said it was embarrassing to talk about her demon side, I go on some missions that are easy or sometimes top ranked in Dante's eye's...I usually sneak out to do that mission, but Dante and Rita always get mad at me but I guess they couldn't be mad at me for to long.

...

2 Months and 2 weeks later

Today was Rita's birthday, she was turning 25 years old. I got her a new cell phone since the last one was smashed by some demon in a mission she went on alone. Dante...well he got her something all right, he got her a gun that in a way looks like his, just for her and he also gave her a kiss on the lips. Everyone was laughing or saying how cute they were, Rita she yelled and chase poor Dante around his place while red in the face from the kiss. I think Dante enjoyed being chased by her by the smirk on his face, I think they are one of the best couples out in this world. Oh, and the best part of all this? Dante is my big brother, cool huh? actually he's my half brother but who cares? I have a awesome kickass big brother like Dante! the only thing I was missing was Nero...does he hate me? if so, why does he hate me?

...

Angel: Wow, it seems Nero hasn't even bother to send any letter's back to Angela...why is that? you'll just have to wait for the first chapter~ sorry if it's crappy, but I did my best :) I well be drawing Rita and Angela's new looks ect. I'm so excited to get the new Devil May Cry game~ Dante is so awesome! Anyways, Ciao~


	2. Never To Late

Angel: Howdy! welcome to Take Me Away chapter 1~ I well make this sequel pretty long, but probably up to 20 or up...depends. there might be some out of characters left and right, but it's part of the plot I made up and if you don't like? turn back around and find another story cause I'm not going to stop working on this story, I may not be good but I do my very best. So no flames, or any kind of criticism's please, I do not own anything, but I do own the new plot, Angela, Rita, and Angela's mom Lisa or any other OC's you well see. Enjoy~

...

Take Me Away

Chapter One: Never To Late

...

A girl stood up from her bed stretching then yawning, that girl had messy white hair that almost reach's the middle of her waist. She open her eyes wiping the sleepiness from her eye's to show her sky blue eye's that look like the clear blue sky, that girl was me. My name is Angela Sparda. Yes, Dante is my big brother actually half brother but who cares? I always wanted a big brother like Dante always when I played Devil May Cry 4, I still can't believe it when Rita informed everyone when I used to much of my light (in Maiden words for energy) Dante was really surprised but was really happy to know he had a younger sister to spoil, boy Rita yelled and smacked him when he said that telling only she was aloud to spoil me. Remembering that I couldn't help but crack a smile and a small chuckle, I grab some of my clothes in my drawers then walk in my bathroom to shower, finish that blow dry my now long white hair.

When I got done with that I walk down the stairs to see Dante laying back on his chair with his feet on his desk waiting for a call for a mission, I rolled my eyes but smiled softly. I silently walk over, seeing my target on his desk slowly reach my hand to grab it I was so close to the wonderful tasty food I crave in the morning, but a hand grab my wrist stopping me just inches from the wonderful tasty food. I look at Dante giving him a pout look but he just smirk shacking his head.

"Nope, not this time kiddo. You just have to buy your own pizza, anyways Rita would kick my ass if I let you eat pizza in the morning."

I raised my eyebrow at what he said "Seriously? when did you listen to Rita big bro? oh right...she has you wrap around her finger." it was my turn to smirk seeing him frown

"She doesn't have me wrap around her finger..." he cross his arms looking back leaning back on his chair thinking for a little bit then look at me still frowning "...she does, doesn't she...?"

I smiled nodding my head yes which he groans annoyed getting up grabbing a piece of his pizza then handing me it which I happily started to bite the tasty, yummy pizza~ Dante walk pass me not before ruffling my white hair which I didn't mind, it felt nice having a big brother to treat me nice and special. I smiled at Dante seeing him smile back, then the phone rang, I quickly sat the pizza down jumping over Dante's desk falling perfectly on his chair and had my feet on the desk just like he did not to long ago, grabbing the phone before he could snatch it from me.

"This is Devil May Cry, how may I help you~" I stick my tongue at Dante who was giving me the annoyed look and gave me a jester telling 'me to give him the phone or else'

"Angie? why are you answering the phone and not Dante...?" I sweat-drop hearing Rita's voice, hearing the tone in her voice was not good "Angie! if you don't talk to me why you are answering the phone and not Dante, oh so help me-" 

I didn't know why I did it, I was to freaked out to late. I look at the phone in horror, I hang up on Rita! I doomed! I gulped.

"Who was it kiddo?"

I look at Dante smiling nervously "...Rita."

Dante look at me in shocked I hanged up on her, no kidding! I can't believe myself ether! before he could tell me why I did it, the phone started to rang and what made me squeaked and jump in the chair how the phone was ringing! it ring in a fast angry way, both me and Dante just stared at the ringing phone scared out of our wits to even pick it up and answer it. I look at Dante who look at me too.

"What are you waiting for?! pick it up Dante." sweat roll down the side of my temple gulping

"What?! why not you! your the one who hanged up on her in the first place kid."

I huffed, cross my arms giving him the puppy dog eyes that he can never resist and it worked! victory! he gave me one last annoyed look then answering the phone put it to his ear then pulled it back fully knew Rita was screaming at being hanged up, he groan rubbing his now sore ringing ear put the phone back to his ear talking to her in a calming voice.

I blocked out Dante talking leaning my arms on the desk leaning my chin on my arms eyes close thinking the last letter Nero sent me, I still don't understand why he just stopped sending me letters, even Kyrie wont tell me the reason...it worried me I did something and I didn't even know it. I sighed softly opening my eyes not knowing Dante put the phone back and was watching me, and I was caught off guard to what he said next almost made me want to fall off the chair.

"You still thinking of that kid Angela? seriously I think you should got to Fortuna City and force him to tell you what's his problem is."

"It's not that easy!" I groan lean back in the chair looking up at the ceiling sadly

"...listen kiddo, I think you just ask Lady to take you there and get answers."

"What? b-but you promise I can go on the next mission with you." I whined cleary disappointed

"Hey, I wont break that promise. We well go on a mission when you get back, just relax kiddo." he ruffling my hair again "I'll go call Lady so you better pack some stuff while I call her." I nodded in defeat dragging my legs back upstairs but came back and grab a pizza slice running up stairs hearing Dante yell out my name.

I smiled eating the yummy pizza whiling packing some clothes in my backpack, put my tooth brush and some tooth paste, my hair brush, some other things. I put my cell phone in my pocket, zip up my bag just when Lady walk in asking me if I was ready, I nodded slinging my bag on my back and walk behind Lady outside but not before waving at Dante and saying bye, I hop on Lady's motorcycle behind her. I put my hands on her shoulder instead of wrapping my arms around her waist...it'll feel awkward for me.

...

It took us a while to get to Fortuna City, I got off Lady's motorcycle to see people walking around a such like a normal city people. Lady got off her motorcycle after she parked it in a safe spot, I walk with her to the place Kyrie, and Nero still live at when I first met them. I was really nervous to see Nero and Kyrie...specially Nero, well he get angry with me for showing up? allot of 'What if's' appear in my head but I snapped out of it when Lady made me stop by putting her hand on my shoulder giving the look that's saying 'What's wrong?' I sighed

"...I'm nervous and scared to see Nero and Kyrie, why happens if he doesn't want me here?"

"Don't worry Angela, if he says anything I'll kick his ass...Dante wanted me to do just that if Nero is being a jerk to his little sister."

I huffed, I was annoyed but at the same time happy Dante is always would do anything to make sure no one makes me sad or cry cause he'll kick their butt's. I nodded to Lady and we started to walk forward again until we stop at the double doors, Lady knocked on the door loud but not to loud but it still made me want to turn around and high tail it out of here, but Lady grab my bag on my back so I wouldn't run off...damn. I don't want to face Nero, but like Rita told me all the time 'You have to face your fears sooner or later, or they well come back to haunt you the rest of you're life.' I groan mentally dreading the door to open and it did, I held my breath hoping it's not Nero and just Kyrie.

"Oh, your Lady. Angela?" my luck, it was Kyrie yes! I smiled wave at her happily

"Hi, Kyrie! I wanted to visit but I couldn't find any one to take me so I asked Lady to take me here." I know I was lying, Lady gave me that look but I didn't want Kyrie to know I was here to figure out why Nero stop sending letters to me anymore

"Oh...come on you two." she open one side of the doors wider for us to walk in, she close the door behind her "Do you two want anything to drink or eat?" both me and Lady shook our heads no

Kyrie took us to the living room so we can sit down to talk, Lady ask Kyrie where Nero was she told her he was out taking care of some demons that has been causing trouble lately. Lady and me frowned asking if she knew why demons are acting up, but she doesn't know ether. That's really odd, So Lady got up excuse herself to walk outside to call Dante to tell him the news leaving me and Kyrie alone which was awkward to say the least.

"...So, how are you Angela?"

I smiled at Kyrie "I'm fine, what about you Kyrie?"

She smiled back at me "That's good to hear, and I'm doing okay."

After that it went back to silences, I hate awkward silence! it kills me, I wanted to ask her right away why Nero stopped sending letters to me but my mouth wouldn't open. I look at Kyrie when she decided to speak first.

"I hope you can forgive Nero for making you worry, I told him he should send you a letter explaining the reason he stop sending you letters...but he wouldn't listen to me."

I bite down on the bottom of my lip "...It's okay Kyrie, whatever the reason I hope Nero doesn't hate me...I was worried I did something wrong with out knowing, or I said something to offend him..." I look down at my lap sadly

"Nero isn't mad at you for anything Angela, it's just..." she sighed "I promise I wouldn't tell you, but I can't stop lying to you your my friend. The reason Nero stop sending you letters is-" before Kyrie could tell me the reason screams errupted outside

Both me and Kyrie rushed to the door opening up it up to see demons rampaging around the city people screaming, some were hurt or already gone, I turn to Kyrie.

"Stay inside, I'll handle them. Lady might be fighting them too." I quickly change into my gunner outfit

I knew Kyrie nodded and went inside, I charge at the closest demons shooting them with my two gun's, I kept shooting at the demon's that stop attacking the people and went after me since I was killing them off. I jump in the air over five demons while shooting at them, landing on my feet quickly turn around point my two guns at the five demon's then shot a huge beam type blast killing them. I dodge to my right, when a demon attack me from behind, I shot it with one gun then use my other gun point to my other side shooting a demon that was coming at my side. I saw Lady running over to me after she took care of her side.

"Are you okay Angela? I can't believe the demons just went berserk, whatever made them attack the people like this, isn't good."

I nodded "Yeah, Kyrie is safe inside. let's go make sure the people are okay, the injured send to Kyrie so she can take care of them-"

Before I could say anymore, I screamed feeling pain on my side falling but I think Lady caught me killing the demon that sneaked up on me, I put my hand shakily to my side where I got hurt felt wet and sticky, I lift my hand up to see blood. I was so stupid! I let my guard down...

"Angela! Hey, come on kiddo stay awake." I was forcing my eye's to stay open, my eye's were so heavy I felt so weak I must of lost to much blood

"...I'm sorry...Lady..." sweat roll down the side of my temple slowly close my eye's

I heard Lady yelling at me to keep my eyes open, then I heard his voice saying my name close by, I couldn't help but smile softly Nero...he's here, I'm so happy to hear his voice... Then I past out from losing to much blood.

...

Angel: It seem's something is going on, but what is it? you just have to keep on reading~ so I hope you enjoy chapter 1 so far, I have more ideas for this story. Ciao~


	3. Poison

Angel: Here's chapter 2 of "Take Me Away"~ sorry if it's not good but I worked really hard on this chapter since it's very emotional between Nero and Angela...anyways I do not own anything but I do own the plot, Angela and her mom Lisa, and her best friend Rita, no flames or any kind of criticism's are allowed, please. So please Enjoy this chapter~

_"Take Me Away" - _Cell phone talk

...

Take Me Away

Chapter Two: Poison

...

I can't believe I let my guard down, Trish would be upset with me if she was here. I open my eyes hearing muffled voices that sound like yelling, It sounded like Lady was the one yelling wonder who she's yelling at this time. I sat up looking around to see I was in a room, I pull the blanket's off my legs to stand up then I walk to the door opening it up to see Lady at someone on her cell phone, I decided to calm her down.

"Lady? whats with all the yelling?"

Lady stop yelling to stare at me in surprise, said something quietly so I wouldn't hear and turn her cell off.

"Angela, you should be in bed still resting!" wow...I think she would be a good mom one day...uhh she'll be a scary mom indeed

"I'm fine Lady, where's Kyrie? is everyone alright?" I was worried Kyrie or the people were hurt

She sighed "Kyrie is okay, three people so far didn't make it...but thanks to you everyone else is okay, I'm very proud of you for protecting the people."

I didn't feel happy...three people died! I could of did something from that happening! I grab my arm biting my bottom lip while look down.

"I still could of done something Lady..."

"Listen, Angela...you could not have seen this happening, things like this happens and you can't always save someone. Just go back to bed and i'll get you something to eat and drink, okay?"

I sighed "Okay...thank you Lady, you always know what to say." I smiled at her which she smiled back

"I just wish Dante would listen to me like you do...stupid bastered." I laughed walk back to the room I was in and lay down on the bed sighing looking at the ceiling

After a while Lady walk in handing me a tray on my lap when I sat up, the food look so yummy! I thank Lady and started to eat boy was I hungry. After I got done eating I drink my orange juice Lady got me, I took the last gulp from the glass of orange juice and handed the tray back to Lady when she walk back in to see if I finish eating.

"Thanks for the food Lady, it was really delicious."

"No problem, and someone wants to talk to you...and he's not very happy I told him you were hurt."

I sweat-drop "Sorry Lady."

She shrugged "I can't blame him though, he finds out he has a sister...I would be protective too." she pat my head gently then walk out of the room

I reach down in my bag that was on the floor next to the bed, grab my cell and dialed Dante's number. It ringed once when Dante answered it, boy was he talking so fast I had to stop him I thought it was really funny.

"I'm okay, so please don't get upset with Lady okay?"

I heard Dante sigh _"Fine, I'll call her later and apologize for yelling at her...just be careful, Lady told me the demons are going crazy then normal, and the demons here are as well...I got to go, Rita is just walking in. Take care kiddo."_

I said bye to Dante then I turn off my cell, went back to laying down, I wonder if Nero is here? I did hear his voice before I past out from losing to much blood. I sighed yet again, I really need to stop sighing...can't really blame me I love Nero so much I would die for him. I groan softly put the back of my hand's covering my eye's, I was almost about to fall asleep when someone knock on the door to the room I was in when I uncover my eyes I was happy to see Nero!

"Nero! It's so good to see you." I sat up on the bed smiling brightly but my bright smile turn into a worried frown when he didn't look at me "Nero? is everything okay? did something happen?" I stood up to touch his arm but he step around me, I was so shocked I didn't move even ym hand stayed in the empty air where his arm was

"...I want you and Lady to go home, I can handle the demons here."

My frown deepened turn around confused at his attitude to me, did I really do something wrong to get him upset with me?

"What's wrong Nero? why do you want me to leave so badly?...Did I really do something bad to upset you or something? if so, I'm sorry I'll do anything to make up for it, so pl-" I was cut off by Nero yelling which took me by surprise

"I said leave! I don't want you in Fortuna City, ever again!" I step back covering my mouth shocked at him, he never yelled at me un least I did something reckless or got him upset

"..." I didn't say anything until I had enough courage to ask but with a heartbroken voice "...Why?...please tell me, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" tears rolled down my cheeks but he never even turn around to face me, I turn around and ran out of the room pass Kyrie and Lady asking me what's wrong but I ignored them I tried to wipe the tears from my face but they just keep coming

I stop to look around I was in the same place I was when Credo found me...I collapsed to my knees, bend forward letting out a heartbroken cry. I wrap my arms around my body sobbing, my body shook each sob that escaped my body. Why couldn't he just told me what I did wrong?! why does he have to be such a jerk!

...

Kyrie POV

When me and Lady saw Angela run out of the front door crying, I knew Nero must of said something to break her heart...Oh Nero, why couldn't you just told her your reasons? she would of understood it. I told Lady she she go after Angela while I take care of Nero, she nodded and bid me farewell. When I walk into the room Angela was using I saw Nero punch the wall with his devil arm he still has, I'm not afraid of him anymore, he's my friend kinda like a brother to me...Angela was like a sister to me, so I hate seeing Nero pushing her away like this.

"...Nero, I think you should of told her you're reason's."

"...I wanted to protect her Kyrie...even if she'll hate me for it, I'm going to make sure no more demons try to attack the city..." I frowned watching Nero walk out of the room, I knew he was heartbroken by what he did but he should of told her

"...May be I should inform Rita what has happened?"

I went to house phone, dialed Rita's cell number hearing it ring a couple times until she answered it with a bored 'Hello'

"I hope I didn't catch you at a wrong time Rita...did you get told what is happening?"

_"Yep, Dante informed me...specially when Angie got hurt but she was okay since she called." _

"Oh, I see..."

_"Is something wrong Kyrie? did something else happened?"_

"Nero didn't tell Angela his reasons of not sending her letters or anything, she ran off crying and he was very upset...what should I do?" I was hoping Rita had something in mind of what I should do but what she said made me sweat-drop

_"Just grab a frying pan and hit the idiot upside the head...better yet I'm coming over there myself and do that."_

"N-no! I'll take care of Nero...Lady went after Angela to make sure no demons try to attack her, I wish Nero could see she really loves him..."

Rita sighed through the phone _"...Angie is a stubborn girl...just like Dante, but do what you think is the best way Kyrie. I trust you to take care of Angie, I better get off...Dante is annoying me so I'm going to have to kick his butt."_

Before I could say 'okay' she hanged up leaving the beeping sound, I put down the phone sighing softly.

"...I well do what I can Rita, I just hope I do it right."

Angela' POV

I lean agents a tree, when Lady found me. After that she took me back home, I ignored Dante and Rita walking to my room. Why did Nero have to say such thing? I really did something horrible to make him this angry at me. I sighed sat down at the edge of my bed when there was a knock on my door, I said 'Come in' and Dante walked in closing the door behind him. He sat down next to me, ruffling my hair making me crack a smile.

"Want to do that mission with me kiddo? I promised you after all."

"I almost forgot about that! let's go! I want to kick butt." he laugh pat my head gently

...

When we found the person who ask for help of more rouge demon's causing trouble, I was using my gunner form when we got closer to the area where the demon's come out to attack the people. I had my trigger finger's ready when they do show up, Dante had his hand on his sword on his back looking around closely. We kept walking forward until the demon's came out of hiding to attack which was surrounding us but with Dante my big brother at my side, we can take them all on!

I was shooting all the demon's that try to jump in the air at me or get me from behind, I shoot them between their eye's mostly or just shooting their forehead's. I guess I should have been more focus, one of the demon's got me at my back leaving a bloody long claw mark's across my back, I yelped falling to my knees but before the demon's could attack me I made my gun shoot out a big blast. Another demon decided to attack me I dodge to the side but of course another demon came out of know where and clawed my arm.

"Damn it!" I shoot at them watching them turn to ashe, I was trying to catch my breath looking around seeing me and Dante killed all the out of control demon's

Dante walk over putting his sword behind his back "You did okay, Angela. You okay?" he nodded to my arm that was bleeding

"I'm fine, just stings allot but I'll get over it..." wow my arm and back is starting to more than sting...it feels like there burning! "...Um, Dante...my arm and back feel like there on fire."

Dante snatch my injured arm and what I saw was, claw mark on my arm but it look all infected! how in the world did it infected so quickly?! unless...

"Dante...I-I think those demon's had poison claws." he look at me for a sec, making me turn around to look at my back, and I was right cause the back was the same as my arm

I heard him curse, I was worried I screwed up, but I knew I did my best. I wanted to be close enough to his rank but I know I can't be that good, I felt the burning to to painful throbbing where the claw mark's were making my hiss in pain. I was about to say something to Dante when I started to dizzy and nauseous, and my eye's vision was starting to get blurry. I swayed in my standing spot when I felt two hands on my shoulder to keep me from falling knowing it was my big brother, Dante. I started to mumble under my breath feeling hot, it felt like the sun was right in front of my body bathing me with it's sizzling hot rays and it didn't feel good at all. I felt Dante lift me up over his shoulder and running that was all I felt, hear and I kinda saw through my blurry eye's...

...

Angel: Oh dear~ it seems Angela got poisoned, and well Nero realize his mistake? and well Angela be okay? you just have to wait for the next chapter~ sorry about the fighting scene, I'm not very good at the fighting scene's so I hope I did good enough? if not to bad. please review you want to help with idea's I would be happy to use them and of course you well get credit for it~


	4. Surprise Visit's

Angel: Sorry it took so long to get the 3rd chapter, but here it is~ I've been so busy playing my DmC Devil May Cry game for the PS3~ the new one and I just love ti! it's really awesome and funny. Anyways I do not own anything but I do own Angela, Rita and Angela's mom Lisa, and any other OC's you see, and the plot that's going on~ no flames, or any kind of Criticisms allowed please, if you want to guess who the other mystery guest is go ahead~ I did draw the girl she's in my DaviantArt profile called Springflowergirl90 called "Little Girl" sorry about the short chapter though, please Enjoy~

"DmC" - phone chat

...

Take Me Away

Chapter Three: Surprise Visit's

...

Rita POV

When Dante came rushing in with Angela on his shoulder out cold, I was worried and Dante calmed me down when he lay Angela on the couch. Dante told me the demon's they were fighting had poison on their claws, I quickly went to get in the box of ointment for poison's, I put the ointment on the claw mark's on her arm and back. I told Dante Angela well be fine, I had to kick his ass out of Angela's room before he annoyed me making me snap at him. I walk out of her room leaving Dante to watch over his little sister he grew fond of over a year since I told him about her being his half little sister, I walk down stairs sat down on Dante's chair pull out my cell phone dialing Kyrie's number waiting for a while ringing a couple or more times before someone answered but anger showed in my dark brown eye's when I hear his voice, I couldn't control the growl that escaped my lips.

"You have allot of nerv answering the phone, Nero!"

"_What did I do? anyways Kyrie is busy at the moment...why are you calling anyways?_" the idiot doesn't even realize he hurt Angela more by pushing her away

"Listen, and listen good Nero...You may have push Angie away to protect her, but by doing so sealed her fate of getting seriously hurt almost even dying!"

"_Wha-what?! is she okay?!_"

I huffed "She's fine now, but if you keep pushing her away you idiot she well not survive the next attack! so I swear all that is holy...you well not hurt Angie in any way." I said in a threatening tone darkly

"_...Fine...I'll be there in about two day's...Angie wasn't kidding that you are easy to anger when someone you care about is hurt in anyway._"

Wow, I'm touched Angela talk to Nero about me "Just be here or I well drag your ass here my self, got it?" I flip my cell close but a little bit of force but not enough to break it...Angela well be angry with me since she was the one who got me the cell, after my other cell was destroyed by a demon attack "That bastard is lucky I can't kill his sorry ass."

"Man, I feel sorry for the kid now." I almost jumped out of my skin when I heard Dante's voice, I look over at the end of the steps to see Dante arms cross smirking

I rolled my eyes smiling "Whatever Dante, Nero says he'll be here in two day's... Now I just have to think of a plan." I stood up stretching my arms

"...I love it when your like this, babe." I rolled my eyes when he said that being all cheesy...but I kinda like this side of Dante

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling 'babe'? seriously that just get's old Dante." I saw him frown which made me smirk

"Aw! come on, admit it you love it when I call you 'babe' I know you do." my smirk turn into a frown

"I do not, now watch over Angie while I go off to look into the reason's for the rouge demon's lately." I walk over to Dante kiss him on the cheek then walk outside to my beaut which was a Motorcycle that Lady got me, Angela sometimes comes with me but not when she's not feeling well or something

I just hope when I get back Angela is doing okay.

Angela POV

I groan, I open my eye's slowly seeing a ceiling. I didn't remember where I was until I remember the demon's clawed my arm and back, I sat up from the bed seeing my upper right arm was wrapped up, I felt my my front and back to feel more wraps. I sighed in relief, Rita must of wrap my wounds Dante can't wrap worth anything but Rita was really good at it sometimes she tighten's Dante's wraps when she's annoyed with him. I push the blanket's off my leg's put my bare feet on the floor, I look down at myself to see Rita must of changed my clothes.

I was wearing a white T-shirt with red strips that go's over my shoulders to the bottom which was short's if I remember right these were Overalls I had but never wore yet, I guess it's a okay outfit...I hate Overalls but oh well. I walk down the stairs when I did I saw Dante sitting on his chair at his desk but when he saw me standing there he got up telling me I should be resting not moving, I couldn't help but laugh how caring my big brother is to me...I enjoy the attention but not to much, there's a limit I can handle.

"I'm fine big bro, just a little sore mostly just my arm and back other then that...I'm okay. You worry to much."

"I have to worry! I'm your big brother for fuck sakes."

I sighed "I know that Dante, but sometimes I can't handle you worrying about me nonestop it get's annoying. Anyway's where's Rita, Lady, and Trish?" I look around for Rita, Lady, and Trish's but no signs of them here I look back at Dante when he told me

"Rita just left a while ago looking into the rouge demon's lately, Lady did the same in another city that has the same problems, and Trish...I don't know. Who knows where she go's? and I really don't give a damn really..."

"Oh, I see...Did we complete that mission though that we were on?" I was hoping we did

"Yep, you did good kiddo. You lasted until you fainted on me, by the way...cute Overall's."

I give Dante a annoyed look when he grin walking back to his desk sitting down on his chair.

"Ha ha! very funny Dante, I can't believe Rita had this thing in my clothes." I pouted tugging on my Overall shorts "Good thing about this Overall's it's red...red reminds me of you since you always wear that red jacket."

"Heh, damn right! Now do you want pizza?"

I smiled big hearing him saying Pizza! "Heck yeah! good thing Rita isn't here right now to chew your butt out about getting more pizza."

He huffed "Don't remind me... While I call in pizza what do you want to do while waiting for it?"

I tap my index finger to my chin in thought but nothing came to mind "I don't know?"

"How about I train you while we wait? it's not fair Lady, and Trish get to train you...it's time your big brother teach you some skills."

My eye's brighten when he said he'll be teaching me, I was so happy I hugged him as tight as I could Dante chuckled pat my head (I'm short as always...damn) Dante call's in the order knowing it'll take us 3 hours to train so the pizza would already be waiting for us to eat them~

"What are you waiting for? let's start that training big bro!" I punch my fist in the air but then I stopped "...After I change into something less evil!" I quickly run up stairs changing into my type of clothes, normal tank top which was aqua blue, with a smiley face on the front and a peace sign on the back, and wearing short shorts (kinda almost like Yuna wears in Final Fantasy X-2) with boots that went just bellow my knees that ties the front (just like Yuna's in FFX-2 again but black and blue) "I'm ready~"

I watch Dante chuckled rolling his eye's, I fallowed him to the area he always use to train at, no one really comes to this area saying it's dangerous and stuff. I reach my right hand out in front of me in a blueish greenish light appeared in my hand a double bladed sword appeared in my hand (Think of Zidane's double blade's in FF9)

"Ready big bro, please don't hold back on me 'kay? show me what you got."

...

Skip three hour's

I was skipping humming a song behind Dante while we walk back to his place which he works too, when we got closer home I saw Lady's motorcycle parked making me happy but what was confusing was the shouting the banging I was hearing coming from the inside so I went past Dante and open the door quickly to see Lady glaring- no seething at none other then Nero, I blinked confused frowning, tilting my head sideways.

"What's with all this racket Lady?" both Lady and Nero snap there heads seeing me and Dante who was standing beside me annoyed cause his living room was trashed...it's already trashed enough as it get's

"It's nothing Angie...but this idiot just barged in with out even knocking!"

"Enough! all I want to know is who trashed my place? whoever did it...they better clean it or I'll kick there ass out of my place." Dante said calmly which showing he's trying to hold in his anger...Rita really has him wrap around her finger all right

"Hmph, I did...but I well clean up the mess I made Dante." Lady started to picking up the stuff that was all over the floor

"...So kid, I thought you're not going to be here until tomorrow?"

I look at Dante then at Nero but look at Dante again "What do you mean big bro? I didn't know Nero was coming here to visit...? oh wait! did the pizza guy come by Nero?" I complately forgot about Nero being a jerk to me back in Fortuna City

"...Yeah, I payed for it and put it on Dante's desk over there." he points his thumb behind me which was the desk

I happily thank him and push him away to grab a piece of pizza, giggled in delight, I didn't notice Nero giving me the look of 'what the hell?'

"...And to answer you're question, I decided to come back early...so far the demon's haven't gone out of controll so far." I felt Nero's eye's behind my head while I ate my pizza slice happily

"I see... Hey don't go eating all the pizza kiddo! leave some for you're big brother here." Dante walk to his front of his desk sat down on hsi chair and grab a slice of the pizza and ate it enjoying the taste

"...You two really are brother and sister." Nero shook his head giving up on asking us something "By the way...are you okay Angie? Rita told me on the phone yesterday you were harmed by a poison demon."

I was about to take a bite of my new slice of pizza but stop asking him if I was okay, which surprised me I thought he didn't care about me?...why are guys so confusing? can't they just say what they feel instead of hiding it?

"I'm fine...Rita put some cure for the poison, but it still stings but it hardly stings anymore. That reminds me, is Rita supposed to be today?

Right when I said that the door opened, showing Rita standing at the front door with two other people but one I knew making the tears come out rushing to the one person that gave me life, fed me when I was a baby, made the pain go away when I got hurt, and is always my best friend in the whole world...Rita is too but that person...is my one and only...Mom.

...

Angel: whoa! Nero arrived early? and Angela's mom?! and who's this other mystery girl that arrived with Rita, and Angela's mom? well, sorry to say people...you have to read the next chapter~ hope you all enjoy this surprising chapter of two surprising guest's~ Ciao~


	5. Meet Aimee

Angel: Howdy people! welcome to the 4th chapter, it's slightly borish but I'm trying to keep this story as long after chapter 10 or up. so please bare with me here. I do not own anything, but I do own Angela, her mom Lisa, Rita, Aimee belongs to my little sister~ and the plot, but most of the plot belongs to my friend MsWolfGirl. No flames or any kind of Criticism's are allowed please, if you don't like tough just turn back around to find another story. Enjoy~

...

Take Me Away

Chapter Four: Meet Aimee

...

? POV

I was running, running away from the demon's that killed everyone but me. Papa told me to run and never look back, tears threatened to spill out in my eye's remembering Papa was hurt protecting me, I knew in my heart that was aching he wouldn't survive but I have to save everyone I was the only hope going back to the past to save the world, the world rest in my hands now. I stop trying to catch my breath looking around for the right stone, pushing a bush away to see the right stone hedge I was looking for to send me back in time, I put both my small hands flat agents the stone muttering the words I learned from my Momma, a bright light appeared around me I close my eye's softly feeling the warmth when my body was sent back in time.

...

I open my eye's hearing birds chirping happily, I smiled happily seeing it worked. I snap my head to the right hearing a twig snap and I waited hoping it wasn't a demon but I was surprise to see her...Momma's mom...my grandma as young as ever. I ran to her knew she'll believe me right away that I came from the future and I was sent by Papa to help end the demon's that is causing so much chaos and destruction.

...

Angela's POV

Tears burst out choking out a sob, running to my mom who had her arms wide open smiling with so much gentleness and love I missed so much. I hug my mom tightly but not to hurt her crying in her shoulder with her soothing words to calm me.

"Ssshhh, my dear child. I am so proud of you staying strong...you've grown so much." I sniff softly letting her kiss the top of my forehead gently

"I-I'm just so happy, t-to see you're alright..." she stroke my hair gently hugging me close to her

"And I'm also happy to see you my dearest daughter, ah this must be Dante." I let mom go to see her walk over to Dante, I wipe the tears away smiling "I heard so much about you Dante, and I'm also happy you took care of Angela, thank you."

Dante look so nervous right now, I couldn't help but smile gently but I snapped out of me thoughts feeling a gentle tugging on my tank top. I was surprise when I look down to see a little girl that is up to my hip, with long silver/white hair wearing a beret hat with cherry blossom's on the left side only, with cute adorable sky blue and blue eye's...some reason they remind me of something, I mentally shook my head bend down smiling kindly.

"Hi sweetie, are you with my mom?" she nodded all shyly which was so cute! I just wanted to pick her up and hug her, bu I push that thought aside for now "hey, mom who's this girl?"

My mom stop talking with Dante walk over bend down next to me smiling softly at her

"This is Aimee, I found her. She told me she was being chase by demon's, they really want there hands on her badly..."

I look at Aimee with a frown with worry in my sky blue eye's, the girl Aimee look down shyly at her brown shoes that remind me of school shoes I used to wear when I was her age... I smiled gently put my hand on her white/silver hair getting her attention, for a second I saw some emotion in her eye's.

"Don't worry Aimee, we wont let those demon's take you." I didn't notice everyone was watching

Aimee nodded "...Okay...can I call you big sis?" I think I just died here, she is asking me if she can call me big sis? she is just cute!

"Of course hun, what ever makes you happy."

I saw her sky blue light blue eye's shine brightly with happiness, I was more surprise when she tackled me making me fall on the floor on my back which was a bad thing cause I hiss in pain, I hope everyone didn't hear me but of course Dante, Nero, Rita, and Lady rush to my side. Mom pick Aimee off me with worry shining off her green eye's. Dante was helping me sit up but pain shot through my body making me gasp in pain going on my front now hearing gasp from everyone feeling the wetness and how sticky my tank top was on my back.

"Shit! Rita."

"Got it!" I heard Rita running some where

"I-Is big sis okay? I didn't mean to hurt her..."

I can tell Aimee was close to tears I wanted to tell her it wasn't her fault "...It's okay Aimee...I was just hurt...pretty badly before, so it's not you're fault."

I hear Rita running back probably with fresh wraps for my back

"Alright kiddo, I'll carry you back to you're room so Rita can take the top off and put on clean wrap on the claw marks."

I nodded but I was shocked when Nero stop Dante

"Wait...let' me carry her Dante."

It was silent for a while when Dante said it was okay, I'm so going to get big brother back for this. I felt Nero's arms pick me up in his arms gently as he can. Nero carried me to my room upstairs, I told him where my room was and he took me to my room then sat me on my bed.

"Okay loverboy! out of Angie's room so I can take her top off, go, go!" Rita push Nero out of my room closing the door in his face before he could argue with her

"Did you have to do that Rita?"

She shrugged smiling "He was taking to long so I had to, anyways you don't want Nero to see you wearing you're bra now huh?" I turn red realizing what she said "Now let me take the tank top off carefully...it is going to hurt like hell when I do put some ointment for the infection's and for the poison that is still inside you."

I groan, I hate it but I have to deal with it...I am half demon, so I should tough it out! Rita carefully pull my tank top over my head then tossing it aside and started to start on cleaning the blood put the ointment on my back, she even put some on my arm too just in case.

"There! just don't lean on anything with you're back missy, just be lazy for once and stay put or I well have to tie you down got it?"

I sweat-drop when Rita threaten me, she is really scary when she wants to be. I nodded my head understanding, she smiled in victory walking out of my room so I lay on my bed but on my stomach instead of my back, I sigh softly wondering when all this chaos would stop and the world would be safe again...

'_I wonder if Nero really does care about me?_' I was snap out of my thoughts by my door opening a little I sat up to see Aimee peeking her head from behind the door shyly, I smiled "You can come in, Aimee."

She walk in my room fully closing the door behind her with a small smile, I have a feeling she thinks it's her fault my wounds reopened but she shouldn't think that, it was by accident and she didn't know I was wounded with poison still.

"...I just wanted to see if your alright..."

I do not know why but my heart just felt crush seeing her so caring to someone she just met, but why do I feel like I want to grab her on my lap and hug her soothing her like my mother did when I felt at fault when I accidently got my mom hurt cause of clumsy self. I do not know why but I smiled gently reach both my arms to her showing her I'm welcoming her with open arms, I see her eye's welled up with tears running to my open arm's clinging onto my even though I didn't get a shirt on but she's a little girl, she wouldn't mind...I think? she sobbed and hiccuped on my chest while I sooth her comforting her guilt how my mother did to me in the past.

...

Two day's later

So far the claw mark's on my back and arm healed up, but Rita made me promise if I feel any thing like dizziness and such to tell her or call her right away, I whined to her I promise her when she wouldn't stop nagging me. Rita ask Dante and Lady if they check up a near by town some more siting's of those rouge demon's appeared killed five but two survived from the demon's attack, Rita said she'll stay watch over my mom, me, Aimee and Nero (she's still annoyed with Nero but deals with him cause of me) My mom, is quite caring to Dante since she got here, she always wanted a son after me but she never got a chance finding out she would never have anymore babies after I was born. I felt so bad when she told me once when I was 4 years old saying I was a bad person cause mom couldn't have anymore kid's.

Aimee clung onto me, I thought it was just adorable I took care of her mostly all the time, forgetting I was still upset with Nero for pushing me away. I took Aimee out for ice cream and to play at the park mostly, I ignored Nero when he tried to talk to me I know I'm being mean but he was the one who push me away in the first place. Aimee does run over to Nero to play with him which was so cute! I just walk over to my mom and we talk about stuff, I'm just so happy my mom is back I thought I lost her that day.

"Deary, you know you have to talk to Nero...you might not get another chance."

I couldn't help but frown "I know mom...but every time I did he pushed me away like last time! He didn't have to come to see me, I'm going to my room mom if you need help for something." I walk up stairs not noticing my mom's sad look she gave me

Aimee POV

I stop playing with Nero to see Big sis walking up stairs, I had to find a way to get big sister and Nero together...I know! I'll ask Auntie Rita! I told Nero I wanted to see Rita so I rush to the kitchen where she was making dinner.

"Auntie Rita!" I hug her hips since she's slightly taller then big sis

I heard her sigh "What is it kiddo?"

I smiled up at her "I want big sister and Nero together...big sister went up stairs to her room, can you do something?"

She raise her eyebrow at me "Sure, but not right now...I'm making dinner for everyone. Why don't you try asking the big idiot what he feels about Angie and I'll have a talk with her...what do you think?"

I nodded "Yeah! thank you Auntie Rita!" I rush back in the living room hearing her yell out to me 'And don't call me Auntie Rita...!' I giggled skip back over to Nero grabbing his hand surprising him

"What's up Aimee? I thought you went running in the kitchen with Rita?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to play some more with you." I tug his hand outside where I'm going to ask him if he really does care about big sis

Don't worry, momma...papa I well save you, I hope this well work. I have to be strong. I just hope I can save momma, I have to watch over her the best I can and make her happy...if not I wont be able to be born if Papa doesn't talk to momma about his feelings soon or I'll disappear from this time and I wont exist at all.

...

Angel: Oh~ who is Aimee's Momma and Papa? just keep on reading people~ and you'll find out soon enough, oh and if you heard about the new DmC game I played it and beat it once so far, I put up a new story of DmC base off that game it's called "Finding Home" MsWolfGirl came up with the title thankies~ she's going to be helping me though that story. Sorry if it's short chapter, just needed it finish before Saturday (spending the night at my friends house~) anyways, Ciao~


	6. Shadow Tag

Angel: Howdy~ here's chapter 5, I just finish it at my friends house right now, Rita is what I based her off of so you all know. I didn't know what to name this chapter so yeah...No Flames or any kind of Criticism's please, I do not own anything but I do own Angela, Rita, Angela's mom Lisa or any other OC's you see in this story, Aimee belongs to my little sis~ so please enjoy~

...

Take Me Away

Chapter Five: Shadow Tag

...

The next day was really odd, Rita was asking me question's about Nero and my future with him...I was so confused by I would never lie to my dear friend so I open my mouth and said.

"I do still care deeply about Nero, don't get me wrong I love him...but I wish he doesn't keep pushing me away like this and now he comes back all worried about me? it's giving me whiplash!"

I was sitting on my bed have my legs crossed while Rita was sitting at the edge of my bed arms cross looking forward.

"I know...that idiot doesn't even know you actually love him, it pisses me off watching him hurting you like this."

I sweat-drop wave my hands in front of my face in defense "N-no! Nero isn't hurting me, it was a accident!" I know me defending Nero, hah! but like I said before I truely love Nero...with all my heart and soul

"Are you defending the idiot Angie? seriously?! he put you through hell! first he let you almost die, then he pushes you away but you still got hurt!"

I was surprise when Rita really raised her voice which made me feel sad, I hate it when someone yells at me mostly Rita, mom, Dante, Lady, Trish, and Specially Nero...it kills me. I hung my head.

"Get. Out..." I whispered low

"...What?"

I lift my head up fast glaring at her "GET OUT!"

She glare back "Fine, I'll get out...but don't cry to me when Nero breaks you're heart again."

When I watch her open my door and close I grab my pillow and toss it when she close my door hitting the door instead of her, the anger slowly went away then just only sadness took over. The tears came out cascading down my peach skin cheek's, I cover my face with my hands sobbing into my hands knees agents my chest, hoping to god or whoever was in charge up there...took me back to stop myself from yelling at Rita like that, why did I do that?! I never once yelled at her or anyone for that matter, what's happening to me? why can't I just tell Nero how much I love him?

I stop crying hearing someone knocking at my door, so I quickly wipe the tears away clear my throat.

"C-come in!" damn...I stuttered

My door open to show my mom which a sad smile on her pink lips, she close my door behind her then walk to me sat down in the same place Rita was in a while ago.

"I heard you and Rita yelling at each other, what happen sweetheart?"

I hug my knee's to my chest looking down sadly "We were just talking about me and my future with Nero, but when she started calling Nero an idiot and it pisses her off when he keeps hurting me or pushing me away and it just makes it worse...I understand that but...she doesn't know how much I care about him."

Arms went around my shoulders knowing it was my mom hugging me comforting me "It's okay sweetie, Rita well cool down...just give her time and she'll go back to the Rita we all know and love."

I giggled "Yeah, but Dante loves her more though...I wonder if they well get married? if so Rita well be my sister-in-law! just thinking about her walking down the aisle...actually I never can imagen her wearing a white gown." both mom and me sweat-drop

Mom was probably remembering the last time she made Rita wear a dress...it was funny but evil, Rita ripped the whole dress to get it off her. I started to laugh along with my mom tears coming out, I wipe the tears of laughter from my face smiling and hugging my mom I love so much.

"Thank you mom...that laugh made me remember how special Rita is to me, she's like a sister to me, and my protector."

Mom stroke my head gently kiss my temple of my head gently "Now go down there and see how Aimee and Nero are 'kay hun?"

I nodded "Okay, love you mom." I kiss my mom's cheek quickly went out of my room down the stairs then outside to find Aimee on Nero's shoulders playing with his silver hair

I walk over there watching Nero and Aimee smiling and laughing, running around not noticing me until I clear my throat making them stop, Nero was blushing but Aimee smile brightly.

"Big sis! come join us!"

I smiled, then jogged over to them jump in the air I smiled big seeing the look of surprise in Nero's blue eye's when he catched me but when he did he fell backwards making Aimee fly in the air, I quickly sat up and caught Aimee in my arms who was laughing cheerfully. I look down at Nero who was beet red and found out why. My knees touch the ground which was holding Nero's legs under me, I turn red as well so I got off him and sat down next to him with Aimee on my lap, he sat up clearing his throat.

"You should be careful next time, you might end up hurting yourself or Aimee."

"...I'm sorry." I frown feeling bad, I just wanted to be in Nero's arms again I guess

I heard him sigh softly beside me, he ruffled my hair making my silver/white hair messy now. I couldn't help but pout when he did that but afterwards I smiled, yep I love this idiot named Nero no matter how much he push's me away I wont walk away I'll stay by his side even if I sacrifice my life for his.

2 week's later

Those demon's really want Aimee for some odd reason, they keep saying they well get the child named Aimee one way or another. I shivered just remembering those words that guy said to me when I was nineteen. We three decided to play shadow tag which was actually fun Aimee got Nero first which was really funny how she got Nero. Nero got tricked by Aimee when she faked cried when she triped he fell for it all right. I cracked up laughing holding my stomach while laughing which annoyed Nero.

"You think that was funny do you?"

"Hahahaha! yeah hahaha! s-sorry." I wipe the tears of laughter

"If Aimee got me...that means I'm it correct?" I look at his frown turn into a smirk, I sweat-drop then ran around in circles with Nero chasing after me, I sqealed in laughter

The game ended when he finally got me, wrap his arms around my waist picking me up in the air I giggled.

"You win! put me down please."

Nero put me back on my feet but what confused me when he didn't let go of my waist but his grip around my waist tighten but not to hurt me, and his forehead was on between my shoulder and neck, he nuzzled his nose agents my shoulder making me shiver in pleasure almost made me want to take him down but then I remember Aimee but when I turn my head to where she was supposed to be standing she wasn't there! I turn my head the other way and I just saw her run inside the shop/house leaving me alone with Nero...alone with Nero? holy crap! I almost let out a moan in pleasure when he hit the soft spot but I covered my mouth before it came out.

"N-Nero? ca-can you let go now...please? we should go inside, it's getting dark out."

I felt his breath hit my skin making me shiver slightly, he let me go with a look in his eye's I don't know what it was, but I watch him walk inside so I fallowed...did I do something wrong? or did I say something wrong? I found mom and Aimee talking, mom was showing her how to read and stuff. I sat down on the couch next to Aimee until it was getting late, since Dante and Lady went out to take care of the demon's going rouge they wont be back for a couple of days or so. I tuck Aimee in the quest room since she ask me to do it, I still don't understand why I feel so protective over Aimee kinda like mother did to me when I was Aimee's age.

I kiss Aimee on her forehead gently "Sweet dream's Aimee." I was about to walk out of her now room her soft voice stop me

"Big sis?" I walk back to her bed side

"Yes sweetie?"

"Can you sleep with me just once? I'm to scared to sleep by myself..."

I smiled "Of course, let me get my night clothes on and I'll come right back 'kay hun?" she nodded with a bright smile and with her eye's sparkling happily

I walk to my room put on my night clothes which were short shorts, and a long t-shirt Dante let me use one of his old shirt's. I was near Aimee's door when Rita stood right there waiting for me? she had her arms cross but she let them fall to her side, I was about to apologize to her when she just pulled me into a big bear hug she only gives me, I hug her back tightly.

"I-I'm so sorry for yelling a-at you Rita."

I heard her chuckle agents my shoulder "I should be the one should apologize silly, I just hate it when a guy you really love hurt's you by pushing you away...but I well let Nero get close to you, but promise me if you need help telling him how much you love him just say the word and I'll do what I can." she pulled back arms length winking making me blush

"Sh-shut up!...but thanks, I'll keep that in mind. Sweet dreams Rita...oh and be good and not be noisy when Aimee sleeps, she doesn't want to hear you and Dante making out." I smirk at the horrified look on her face

"H-how did you know?"

I shrugged "You two are noisy when you two get all hot and bothered...I'm not that stupid to know you two are having sex." I couldn't help but laugh at her now very horrified look on her face "Well nighty night~"

I walk in Aimee's room smiling brightly, crawl in bed with Aimee telling her good night, I was about to sleep when she hug me around the waist snuggling into my stomach. I felt like a teddy bear right now, but she's so cute! who would say no to this girl? there idiots if they said no to her. I sighed softly falling into a blessful sleep peacefully.

...

I woke up with the sun in my face so I open my eye's, I woke Aimee up I told her I'll get dress in my room while she dress in her room. I put on a summer dress this time, It was a simple white one that went just above the knee's. I walk back to Aimee's room if she was ready, I promised her to take her out into town to go shopping with Mom and Lady but since Lady wasn't here it'll just be me, mom, and Aimee. I saw Aimee walk out of her room to see her wearing the same outfit she weared when she showed up with Rita and mom, mom must of washed it. she rush to my side making me laugh when she grab my hand in her small hand, we walk down stairs to see mom waiting for us, she grab her wallet and put it in her purse she got not to long ago when she got here, we said bye to Rita who was in the kitchen, Nero was on the couch.

"We well be back Nero, don't cause to much trouble 'kay? we well get everyone something while shopping."

We walk outside, into town and we had so much fun shopping, Aimee probably had the most fun of all. She tried on all the clothes she got her small hands on, it was just to cute and it was more cuter when she shows us the outfits she picked out, so cute. I still wonder why the demon's are after this sweet little girl? but one thing for sure...I wont let them touch her or take her away.

...

Angel: Wow, Rita and Angela got into a fight but got back to being best of friends. Who wants there hands on poor little Aimee? and why? you'll just have to find out if you keep reading~ Ciao~


	7. Weirdest Day

Angel: Howdy! this is chapter six, I do not own anything, but I do own Angela, Aimee, Rita and Angela's mom Lisa or any other OC's you well see. No flames, or any kind of Criticism's please you have nothing nice to say or don't say anything at all. please Enjoy~

...

Take Me Away

Chapter Six: Weirdest Day

...

Day was okay going shopping and such with my mom and little Aimee, but that didn't last long cause demon's decided to attack the Shopping Mall. I curse under my breath telling mom to take Aimee safe while I take care of the demon's I just hope I can take them on after what happen...specially if I'm fighting alone I'll just have to tough it out. I brought out my twin bladed sword, pulled them apart charged at the first and closes demon killing them left and right. I was getting tired mostly from the poison that was still in my system, I change my outfit and weapon to my gunner outfit, and started shooting at the demon's head's. I finally killed the last demon but I was wrong, a demon that looks like it was in control of the demon's that attack the Shopping Mall, I point both my gun's at the demon glaring at him when he smirked.

"Ah! you must be Angela...Sparda's other child he give life too, sadly I'm not here for you this time Maiden...I'm here for the girl name Aimee. Now if you well, hand her over and I wont have to kill you and the mortal's."

My glare deepens "Never! I don't know why you want this child...but I well NEVER hand Aimee over! you hear me?! you just have to kill me."

The demon frown "Oh dear, I thought I didn't have to kill you. My Master well not be happy I have to harm you to get the girl...Very well, I well fight you if I must... But first let me introduce myself before I kill you, my name is Amon." he half bowed

"I really don't care for your name..." '_I'm such an idiot! I knew my body wasn't up for more but he was going to take Aimee away, I hope mom well take her back to Dante's shop safely before he does beat me._'

Aimee POV

I watch as big sis started to fight agents that demon that was chasing me in the future and killed momma and papa, I have to find uncle Dante! I look at Grandma tugging her shirt.

"Grandma, we have to find Dante to help big sis...that's the demon that was chasing me in the future." I whispered to her

She nodded "Okay, let's quickly go back to the shop and see if he's back home if not we can tell Rita about Angela is in danger and needs help."

I nodded, we quickly left the Shopping Mall and back home to see everyone was sitting around and stuff talking until we rushed in out of breath.

"Aimee? Lisa? is something the matter...where's Angie?" Lady was the first person to speak out making the others asking for Angela

"Dante, you have to go to the Shopping Mall quickly! some demon by the name of Amon is attacking Angela!" Grandma begged Dante with a worry look in her eyes

I watch as everyone had a worry look and started to leave quickly, but Lady stayed back with me and Grandma to keep us safe while the other's left to help big sis...I hope they get there in time, I have faith in uncle Dante and the other's.

Angela POV

I gasp in pain when he kicked me right in my gut sending me across the now destroyed Shopping Mall, I coughed up blood on the ground weakly using my shacking arms to push me up off the ground, my whole body is full of bruises, and cuts you name it. I never been this beat up in my life, I yelped when the demon Amon kicked me making me flip on my back staring up at him while he stared me down with a sick twisted smile on his lips.

"Is that all you can do maiden? that's to bad." he bends down "Since I have you down and stuff, I can actually take you to my master...sadly the last demon that was supposed to get you died, don't you remember? your the one who used you're holy power to kill him."

I do remember that demon, he was after me cause his master wanted me...so that guy is after Aimee now? why though?

"W-why do you w-want Aimee f-for? She's just a l-little girl!"

"Hmph, you don't know much do you Maiden? that so called innocent little girl is nothing but a half demon, and also have angel powers too with maiden powers which makes her strong enough to destroy the world. That my dear is what my master needs her for."

I watch him stand back up bring out his palm facing me when a bloody red orb appear, I close my eye's waiting for him to kill me but it never came, I heard a grunt of pain so I open my eye's to see...Dante, Nero, and Rita! I was so happy to see them.

Rita was seething in anger "How dare you hurt my friend, you bastard!"

"Hmph, like I care...it seems I have failed anyways, I well come back for that little girl."

And just like that, Amon disappeared in the shadows like he did to attack me. Rita quickly rushed to my side calling me stupid and a idiot, but she said she was happy knowing I was okay and they got here just in time. Rita help me up on my feet, before I could say anything else Nero just out of the blue picked me up bridestyle making me blush.

"Let's go back and get Angie treated before the wounds get infected."

"The kids right, come on babe." I saw Rita huff when Dante put his arm around her shoulder's smiling

Nero carried me all the way back home, with Rita smacking Dante after he says something perverted of course, I laugh all the time, they are such a interesting couple. When we walk inside Aimee, Lady and mom rush over to us asking if I was all right but Nero told them he had to treat my wounds so he didn't wait around for them to answer and walk up stairs to my room. He sat me down on my bed then look for the first aid box which he finds and starts to treat my wounds with such care and gentleness, when he finish treating my wounds he put the first aid box away and put his hand through his white/silver hair.

"I'm sorry Nero..." I look down ashamed I keep making him and the other's worried about me

"Hey, it's okay." Nero ruffled my hair making me giggle slightly with a smile on my face "I think Aimee was more worried then any of us put together, she really looks up to you as a big sister."

I felt so happy to hear Nero said that, I adore Aimee but I always have this odd feeling like I'm so protective over her like my mom was with me when I was her age, so it's kinda a new feeling...if I think about it.

"...Nero?"

"Yes?"

"That demon named Amon, told me Aimee was half demon, half angel and a little bit of maiden in her and little bit of human in here...and he said something else to me too."

Nero frowned "What else did he say to you?"

"The guy that wanted me when I first met you and Kyrie, he now wants Aimee to destroy everything and everyone."

"That's not good...I'll go tell Dante and Rita."

I blinked when Nero walk out of my room to go down stairs to tell Dante and Rita, I frown why didn't he just stay with me? I sighed Rita well probably smack him when he say it. I smile hearing Nero yelled at Rita for smacking him, and Rita yelling at him I could hear Dante laughing at Nero. Maybe I should tell Nero how much I love him, then maybe he feels the same way? he does worry about me, and get's upset when I'm harmed in anyway...shouldn't that mean he does care about me that way? I move my body carefully so I can lay down on my bed fully, I look up at the ceiling thinking how I should tell him my feelings and such.

"Big sis?"

I snapped out of my thoughts to hear Aimee say my name so I saw her standing at the edge of my bed.

"Oh, hi Aimee. I'm sorry if I worried you, I didn't mean to."

She smiled brightly "Don't worry big sis! I'm just happy your okay."

I smiled back at her when I remembered what Amon said to me, I sat up on my bed.

"Aimee, I want you to be truthful with me...are you half demon?"

When I ask her that she frown "Y-yes...do you hate me because I'm half?" she was close to tears so I felt back and I pulled her on my bed hugging her

"Don't say that, I wouldn't care if you were half demon...you should of told us, Dante is half demon too...same with me but I never gotten the demon side just the human and maiden side from my mom."

"Oh...you wont leave me right big sis? I don't want you to die."

When she said that my heart ached seeing her so sad like this, I hug her a little more. What does she mean by that? she doesn't want me to die? does she knows something that well happen to me soon...I stroke Aimee's head gently soothing her fears of me dying and more. Even if Aimee is half demon she's still just a child, and I wont let Amon or that bastard take her! I'll protect her.

"Ah, there you are munchkin." both me and Aimee look up at my door way to see Dante smiling at us, Aimee giggled hop off my bed and jump in Dante's arms, did I ever tell you Aimee just adores Dante? she calls him Uncle Dante, same with Rita but Auntie Rita. It's just to cute!

"Hi big bro, so did Nero tell you and the others?"

"Yep, Rita smacked the kid when he told her he rush down stairs to tell us about it. She really didn't care about Aimee being half demon until he said he left you up in you're room alone."

I chuckled "Yeah, but it's okay he had the right to tell you guys right away what Amon the demon told me."

"Your just to nice to the kid Angie, kick his butt when he makes you upset...hows your wounds by the way? did the kid wrap you up good?"

I laughed how worried Dante was over me "Yes, Nero did a okay job wrapping my wounds, so don't worry so much."

"How can I not worry about my little sister?" he raised his eyebrow making me roll my eye's

"I know...Take care of Aimee when I'm in bed."

"Don't worry, I'll keep the munchkin safe just worry about getting better soon 'kay?"

"I well, don't worry big bro." Dante walk over to me with Aimee in his arms ruffling my white hair

"Get better big sis!" I smiled and nodded at Aimee watching them walk out of my room down stairs with the others probably

I lay back down closing my eyes gently, letting sleep take over falling into a peaceful sleep.

...

Rita POV (Next Day at 7am in the morning)

I sat down on Dante's chair staring at the phone on Dante's desk, waiting for it to ring...why wont it ring?! I'm iching to kick some demon asses! I don't know why I was so pissed off at a phone, your probably thinking 'your crazy Rita! it's just a phone chill out!' well some odd reason I'm more moody then I usually was. I did wake up puking my guts out but I just push that aside thinking it was dinner last night. My eye started to twitch with anger, I growled lowly under my breath getting pretty pissed off why in the hell wont the damn phone ring?! What I didn't know was someone walk into the living room watching me closely until I was snapped out of my anger thoughts.

"Rita Dear, are you alright?"

I sighed, lean back making the chair go back a little "I don't know, I'm just more angry then I usually am...may be all those damn demon's going on a rampage..." I groan lean my arms on the desk with my forehead agents my arms wishing something happens so I can kick some ass

"Hm, why don't you cook some breakfest dear? it always works for me when I couldn't do anything much outside of the house."

I lift my head up to stare at Lisa "Yeah...alright I'll make some breakfest for everyone, I swear to god if someone complains this time about my cooking...I'm kicking they're ass." I stood up and walk in the kitchen not noticing the look Lisa was giving me from behind my back

I finish cooking breakfest, told everyone breakfest was done and they better hurry before I drag there asses down stairs myself. I'm actually craving food right now and I boy I ate allot of food I found in the refrigerator, I was so hungry I ate like I had a black hole in my stomach until I stop finally feeling full. After everyone finish eating breakfest, Dante and Nero went out on a mission they accepted yesterday. Lady is staying this time to do a girls night out but we have to be extra careful with demon's going berserk now and then by that Amon bastard that beat up my best friend, time flew by afterwards but Dante called me on my cell saying him and Nero had to stay longer to deal with more demon's. I told Angie and the other girls so we went back to normal stuff, Lisa was doing the laundry, Lady was watching for the phone to ring just in case someone calls in for a mission, Angie was teaching Aimee how to draw, and me? sitting on the couch next to Angie and Aimee watching everyone until I had that same sick feeling so I calmly stood up and walk upstairs to the bathroom puking my guts out not noticing someone fallowed me watching me puke my guts out.

...

Angel: It seem's Rita is getting sick~ but is it the good kind of sickness? or the bad kind? you'll just have to find out on the next chapter~ please vote on my poll if you have time, so far Dante is in the lead xD Nero is second and Vergil is 3rd...the rest of the characters are dead last~


	8. Pregnant

Angel: Here's chapter seven~ I do not own anything I just own the made up plot, any OC's you seen, and I own Angela, Rita, Angela's mom Lisa, and Aimee. No flames, or any kind of Criticism's please. So please, enjoy~

...

Take Me Away

Chapter Seven: Pregnant

...

Lisa POV

I've been watching Rita very closely, the times she ate and when she go's in the bathroom upstairs to puke...I have a feeling the reason but first I must get that item to see for myself. I told Lady, other none as Mary but she rather people call her Lady then by her real name. I went to the store got the item I needed and went back home, I found Rita in her's and Dante's room laying on her back reading a book that I gave her.

"Rita, dear. I want you to use this." I walk over to her when she sat up on the bed and hand the small wide box

When Rita saw what it was she flipped, I couldn't help but laugh a little but I calmed her down telling her she was showing the symptoms but I wanted to make sure just in case, she agreed so she took it out and I told her what to do after she uses it to wait for couple of minutes. I let Rita do that while I walk back down stairs to see my daughter still showing Aimee how to draw, oh how much I want to tell her who Aimee was but it's to protect her and my daughter's life. What Aimee told me when I met her, Angela well die in the future trying to protect everyone and Aimee is in the past to let that not happen again.

"Angela, Aimee do you two want any snacks?" I walk over to them

"Sure mom."

"Me too!"

"Alright, I'll find something for you two to eat." I turn around and went into the kitchen to get some snacks for the two girls

I decided to make them some crackers, cheese with sausage slices. I finish cutting the cheese slices into small square piece's, I put them all on a tray with a plat then walk back in the living room put the tray down on the coffee table where the girls were at.

"Here you go girls, Lady do you want some snacks too?"

"Nah, no thanks Lisa." the phone on Dante's desk ringed so Lady grab it and answered it

I was about to ask what the two girls were drawing now we all heard a running footsteps running down the stairs to show Rita out of breath and pale skin and with a shock face.

"Rita? whats wrong?" Angela asked her while she stood up walk over to her best friend

"I'm...I'm..."

"Your what dear?" I walk over carious then I remembered the test then I knew I was right so I smiled at her hands clasp agents my chest happy for her "Congrats Rita."

"Co-congrats?! now I can't kick demon asses! I'm going to kill Dante when he get's back!"

"Now, now dear you must stay calm it's not good for you to stress out. Trust me, I went through that too but slightly different."

Rita groan hang her head, Angela, and Lady (who hang up the phone after getting the mission) was confused what we were saying to each other.

"Rita, you should tell your friends before they get really confused."

She huffed but did listen to me turn to Angela and Lady, Aimee just watch she probably already seen this coming some how...she must knew Rita was going to be a mom?

Angela POV

I was so confused to what my mom and Rita were talking about, until mom told her to tell us and what Rita told us was shocking beyond belief! Rita was pregnant with Dante's child! so I'm going to be a aunt~ I'm so excited, I hug Rita telling her I was happy for her. I let go of Rita so Lady can hug her congratulate her, Rita was happy though after we talked more about it she well be a good mom but a very strict mother at that. Rita started freaking out when she thought of how to tell Dante but all four of us girls well help her tell him which made her sigh in relief, We talked about a baby shower of course even though Rita wasn't human she knew what to do on those since mom told her when we both got older but Rita is way older then me, she's like 25 years old while I'm 20 but I well turn 21 soon.

While we kept talking about it Dante and Nero walk inside seeing us girls all on the couch talking laughing and smiling about something, Rita got up grab Dantes hand and drag him up stairs in they're room to talk privately while Nero was confused what was going on. I got up walk over to him smiling happy to see him unhurt but he did have a cut on his cheek which I drag him in the kitchen to clean it up for him even though he argued it was just a small cut to me it could get infected! reckless Nero, after I put a strip of white bandage on his cheek patting it gently.

"There, all done~ does it feel better?"

"Yeah, thanks Angie you could become a healer just like Kyrie is."

Okay, did he compare me to Kyrie? I was a little annoyed "I don't want to be a healer like Kyrie is Nero, I just enjoy helping people who are hurt..."

I turn around to put away the first aid box in the kitchen all the rooms have one just in case, It was dead silent afterwards. I sat down at the table awkward tense in the air until Lady called Nero, saved by Lady this time I sighed in relief. Mom walk in the kitchen with a laughter in her eye's that shows she wants to laugh but holds it in.

"I thought you and Nero would be together finally? it seems to me you two can't really talk to each other alone."

I huffed annoyed "I can't help it! Every time I want to tell him...I don't know, I just freeze and my brain shuts down!" I rub my forehead with a headache coming on

"I think you tell him before it's to late hun, what happens if he finds another girl?"

I actually never thought about that, may be I should go find Nero and tell him, I stood up from the kitchen table chair "I'm going to tell him! and this time, I well tell him." I walk in the living room but no Nero but I did see Lady about to leave so I rush to her "Lady! where's Nero?"

"Oh, Nero went up stairs. That reminds me...Rita wanted to tell you something, she told me to tell you to meet her in you're room."

I was confuse why Rita want to tell me, but I shrugged telling Lady good luck I walk up stairs to my room and I was taken by surprise when someone cover my eye's and mouth and shove me into something most likely a closet feeling the clothes when I took the blindfold off my eyes even though it's dark I can still see outlines, but that wasn't all...Nero was in the same small closet as me.

"Angie?...okay why did we get shoved in the closet for?"

I was thankful for it being dark cause he wouldn't see my red face "I don't know my self Nero...but to tell you it's my closet we are in."

"W-what?!"

I crack a smile "Sorry, I think Rita had something to do with this...something tells me she planed this or something." I was thinking why would she lock me and Nero in my own closet?

I was thinking why would she do this when I realize why, I pouted in my head she did it so I can confess to him or he confesses to me... Well I did wanted to tell him anyways and this helps big time, thanks Rita.

"Nero? where are you?" I started to reach my hands through the darkness in my closet until I felt his hands hands grab mine, can he see through the darkness? if so...so cool!

"I'm right here, you figure out why we were shoved into you're closet for? cause I can't think of nothing."

I bite the bottom of my lip nervously thinking on how I should tell him, when I got it I crawled over to his side I can tell his body tense when our sides touched.

"Nero..."

"...Yeah?

"Um...I uh...I..." damn voice! just say it! "I-I..." okay that's it! I don't to say it I'll just show him

I did just that, I went on my knees not letting Nero react fast enough and I kissed him right on the lips I felt him tense for a while until he pulled me close kissing me back! that means he likes me too right? The kiss turn into a passion I never felt before in my life, but it sure taste and felt good.

...

Aimee POV

I smiled happily looking at the stairs knew Nero and big sis are going to be okay now...I hope it stays this way long enough for me to be born, I have to protect my family now it's my turn to protect you...momma, papa. I wont you two die in front of me anymore I wont let Damian win! I'm strong enough to bring Damian down, just you wait Damian I well kill you and you well never harm anyone ever again.

I turn away smiling at uncle Dante "Yes Uncle Dante?"

"So tell me munchkin, this has been bugging me for some time you got here...but, where are your parents?"

When Uncle Dante ask me that question, I didn't know what to say so I told him the truth but not telling him who my parents were.

"Momma died trying to protect me from Amon and his demon's he controlls, then Papa died protecting me...everyone died back home." I clinch my hands together tightly but not to tight it was hard to think of what happen that day

"Sorry I ask munchkin, your not from around here too huh?"

I blink a couple of times when uncle Dante said that, he had a feeling I wasn't from around here? wow momma was rigth! uncle Dante is really smart "Yes...I'm actually from the future."

The look he gave me was priceless "Your kidding...right?"

I shook my head "No, I'm serious. Lisa knows cause she saw me appear out of thin air, I used magic my momma taught me before she died to teleport myself by using a stone thing so it'll boost the magic. Please don't tell anyone else, I want to tell them when it's time."

I gave uncle Dante the look momma taught me to use on him

"Dang girl, I think Angela taught you that or you copied her while she did that to me. But I promise I wont say anything, now where's Angela?"

"She's...busy?" I giggled innocently uncle Dante raise his eyebrow at me

"Actually, I rather not know..."

It was silent again until I thought of he was going to be a father "Uncle Dante?"

"Yeah munchkin?" he ruffled my white hair making me pout

"Are you happy to be a father soon?"

He was caught off guard of my question but he answered me anyways "I was shocked and surprise at first...but I'm happy to be a father, just going to hate it when Rita get's all moody...that's going to be hell on earth to me."

I giggled "Don't worry, I think Lisa well help Rita stay calm by teaching her how to controll it. Lisa told me she had Angela so she would know how." I was so proud of myself, I wish momma and papa would see me now but I am near them but there younger

Uncle Dante laughed "You know your stuff, hey are you hungry for some pizza? I think I should go order some right now, I'm hungry for pizza." I watch uncle Dante walk over to his desk and sat down lazily grab the phone and started to dial the number for his favorite pizza place

"You do know, auntie Rita is going to be very upset with you when she finds out you order pizza~" I gave uncle Dante my best cute smile

"...If you don't tell her she wont know now would she? it can be between us."

I was thinking it through smiling brightly "Only if I can eat some too, then I wont tell auntie Rita a thing."

Uncle Dante stared at me but ordered pizza, I think he ordered like ten of them. He set the phone down.

"You know, your a very scary kid when you want to make deals."

"Yep~ I do like pizza but I don't eat to much cause papa told me to much is bad for you...momma smack papa over the head when he said that." I couldn't help but imagene momma smacking papa over the head hard and her yelling at him pizza wasn't bad

"It seems you really miss them..."

I look down at my lap trying hard not to let the tears escape, I have to stay strong for momma and papa, they would want me to be brave.

"Y-yeah."

After that uncle Dante didn't ask me about me parents knowing it makes me upset, the pizza guy came by and boy was auntie Rita upset with him, but I did get my piece of pizza and I was enjoying the wonderful taste of pizza. I wonder if big sis told Nero her feelings yet? it's been really quiet up there since auntie Rita shove them in big sis's closet...the funny thing is I wonder if they figure out the door was unlocked the whole time?...they probably found out but decided to stay up there talking I guess...I wanted to see for myself but auntie Rita and Grandma told me to leave them alone for now, I asked them but they smiled saying 'Angela and Nero just needs alone time.' I just let it go and went back to stealing uncle Dante's pizza.

...

Angel: Yeah...if you know what Angela and Nero are doing...good for you~ and can you guess now who Aimee is? if you haven't done my poll yet please do if you have time, Dante is still in first place xD he always stays in first place if I think about it xD anyways, Ciao~


End file.
